


Office Christmas Party

by Fake_Ruby



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Mistletoe, Office AU, minor kendra saunders/carter hall, pining nate, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: 119. “So... looks like we’re the only ones without dates, huh.”





	Office Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> i’m the worst at titles i know but it was that or nate’s date just because of the rhyme

When Nate decided to go to his office’s Christmas party he didn’t expect to be the only person without a date.

He knew a lot of his coworkers were in relationships, and he could have brought a friend as a guest, but he didn’t want to subject anyone to his crazy coworkers.

Besides, he wanted to seem available. On the off chance that one Raymond Palmer attended the party, Nate didn’t want to cockblock himself by bringing a date.

In hindsight, that was a bad idea. Of course Ray had a date. She was a gorgeous brunette woman with a lighter streak in her hair. Her hand was on Ray’s arm as she laughed at something he said.

Nate blinked back tears. God, he’d been so stupid. He starts to turn away when Ray calls out his name.

“Nate! Buddy!”

Nate pastes on a smile as he slowly turns around and walks over to where Ray is standing.

“This is Kendra,” Ray introduces the woman next to him, and Nate smiles politely as he reaches out to shake her hand.

As Kendra shifts the champagne glass into her left hand, Nate notices a ring. An engagement ring.

“I didn’t know you were engaged,” Nate blurts out, then clamps his mouth shut.

Ray looks at him in confusion, then glances at Kendra.

“Oh! No, Kendra’s not my date. She works a few floors down. Her husband Carter is over there,” Ray nods his head toward an attractive man across the room.

Nate blushes as he tries to apologize, but Ray pats his back and tells him not to worry.

“Speaking of Carter, I should go check on him,” Kendra says, kissing Ray’s cheek and giving a small wave to Nate before turning to cross the room.

Before Nate can think of something to say to Ray, music starts playing and the lights dim. Everyone partners up in the center to begin dancing. Nate stands awkwardly next to Ray, the only other person without a date.

“So... looks like we’re the only ones without dates, huh?” 

“Apparently,” Nate replies.

“Well, care to dance?” Ray asks.

He seems slightly... nervous? Is that possible? Nate clears his head as he reaches out to the proffered hand.

Ray gives him one of the huge smiles Nate absolutely adores as they walk out on the dance floor. With only the Christmas lights on, there’s a warm, peaceful glow, and Nate doesn’t think Ray has ever looked more beautiful.

When they tire of dancing they grab some punch and head to a corner to talk. Sara joins them a little later, introducing her girlfriend, Ava.

Sara’s about to leave them be when something catches her eye.

“You boys are standing under mistletoe.” 

Sara smirks as she grabs Ava’s arm and walks away, leaving Ray and Nate alone, both blushing.

“Uh, it’s tradition so...” Ray says nervously.

“Yeah, I mean, we kinda have to...” Nate says, coughing in an attempt to cover his awkwardness.

“Oh, I don’t want you to feel pressured,” Ray says, taking a small step back.

“Ray, I’m on board if you are.”

Ray smiles and takes a step forward. He places his hands on Nate’s face in a gentle caress, then brings their lips together.

The kiss is soft and chaste and doesn’t last long but it’s perfect.

When they break off Nate closes his eyes and rests his forehead against Ray’s. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Nate whispers before he can catch himself.

“Me too,” Ray replies, and when Nate opens his eyes, there’s a soft smile on Ray’s face and fondness in his eyes.

Nate leans in for another kiss, this one deeper and longer. They don’t break apart until Nate hears a wolf whistle. He turns to find Sara smirking at them.

“You’re welcome,” she says, walking away.

Ray laughs and Nate can’t help but join in before pulling Ray back to him. 

He could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> well it took me a few months but i finally finished it
> 
> comments and kudos greatly appreciated!


End file.
